The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by Duchess Shadowthorne
Summary: Follow the epic tale of a kit called Apple, who joins one of the four Clans and becomes one of the greatest cats in history. From being abandoned as a kit, to mother, and to leader, she has had many struggles. New chapter every week!


**Hey everyone! I'm here with my own little story, **_**The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree**_**. I just thought of the idea not so long ago. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. (I update every week, or every so often, so follow the story for updates!)**

**Thank you EmberskyofShadowClan for helping me decide whether or not I should do this story at all! :) **

**A/N: I'm not going to pressure you to review, but it'd be nice if you did. IF you do, may I suggest commenting on what I can improve on? This is to help me understand what I need to do, and make the story better. Thanks!**

"Mama?" A tortoiseshell kit whimpered.

"Yes Apple?" Her mother replied softly.

"Why are you leaving?"

The kit, just 3 moons old, started to pad towards her mother but is pushed back by a tail.

"Apple, you know that I can't." Sighing, her mother turned away.

"Mama, please don't leave me here. I'll do anything: I'll stop trying to scare away prey, I'll try to find shelter for us, I'll-"

"Apple, this isn't a matter of your actions." Apple's mother meowed fiercely.

Apple slowly backed away, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh Apple. I'm sorry. I-it's me. Stupid, stupid me. What kind of mother am I? I can't even take care of my only kit. I can't produce enough milk, I can't find a comfortable home, I can't even catch any animals."

Apple placed a paw on her mother's, and meowed softly, "We can start now. A new beginning. We'll work together, and we will survive."

Her mother smiled, just a little bit, but it vanished instantly.

"I wish it worked like that, Apple. I wish it did. But this is better for both of us. You'll survive in their care, and I'll live alone."

"Their care? Who's their? Mama, why are you leaving me?" The kit asked, cocking her head to the right.

"I-I-I'm so, so sorry Apple. This is the best option for you and for me. I-I'll see you later, alright? Remember me, and I'll love you forever." Apple's mother nodded her golden head one last time, and ran away from her little kit.

"M-Mama! Wait for me!" Apple cried. The kit tried to run after her, but tripped over a bramble.

"Mama! I tripped. Help me!" The kit meowed out. She tugged on her leg, but the bramble kept a firm grip.

But there was no answer. All was silent in the forest.

"Help me."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Apple's P.O.V-**

"Stupid forest. Stupid rocks. Stupid brambles." I muttered under my breath.

"Gah!"

I tripped over yet another bramble. I then realized the forest was out to get me.

"These blasted brambles! Why are there so many?" I growled.

I backed up so that my paw wasn't trapped under the killer bramble, and continued on my way.

It's been a whole moon since Mama abandoned me. I still remember her golden pelt, brilliant blue eyes, and a gentle mew that always calmed me down.

_But she's not here, is she? So snap out of it, and try to find food._ I thought.

I heard something rustle in the bushes. I crouched down, with my tail near the ground. I carefully, put a paw in front of my right paw, and my left paw in front of my right.

Suddenly, a frog jumped out of the bushes, landing right in front of my face.

I froze. What should I do? I haven't eaten in a while, but I don't want to eat frog. Then again, I might not find food.

I unsheathed my claws, and was just about to strike. Just then, a cat came out of the bushes, and the sudden loud noise made the frog hop away.

I looked up to see a dark brown tabby cat, who had a bunch of flowers and grass stuck in her mouth.

I started to get fired up. "What was that for? I haven't eaten in forever, and you scared away my next meal!"

The dark tabby's eyes widened, and carefully set down the flowers. 'Oh my StarClan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

I sighed. She apologized, so I couldn't really get mad. "It's fine, I guess."

The tabby cocked her head. "Are you sure? You're not going to talk to my leader or anything?"

Leader? She had a leader? What in the world was happening?

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked slowly.

"You're not from here, are you?" She meowed.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you answered no to seeing my leader, and-"

"I was being sarcastic." I meowed in frustration.

"Oh. I see then. I was _trying _to be all nice, and I was going to get you some food, but _NO_-"

"You can get me some food?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Sort of. You see, you're a kit so I _could_ take you in to see if Hollystar could let you join the Clan. But I don't know- I'm just an apprentice, and ShadowClan doesn't really accept rogues." The cat meowed.

"Can we try?"

"I'm not sure if you understand what happens when you join a Clan. You have responsibilities, and considering that you're a rogue nobody's going to respect you, assuming that Hollystar lets you even be in her presence. But…"

"But what?" I meowed.

The tabby shook her head. "Never mind. Are you going to join, or not?"

For me, this wasn't really that hard to decide. Either I go with this stranger cat, live a life with food, or be by myself and die a slow death.

"Yes." I nodded.

The tabby picked up her flowers, and started to pad away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I meowed.

The tabby purred in amusement, but kept on padding along. I ran to her, panting heavily.

"My, you can't run for a long time can you?" The tabby giggled.

"Can you?" I growled.

We both smiled at each other.

"Say, I've never got your name." I meowed.

"It's Lilypaw. Yours?" Lilypaw asked.

"Apple. And Lilypaw? Where did that come from?" I questioned.

"You've got a lot to learn." Lilypaw purred.

**So, uh, did you like the chapter? I think I'm going to be enjoying writing this story! **

**My writing style is going to change after a while, so just warning you. With constructive criticism (which I accept), I might have a more formal sense of my story.**

**If you have any questions about the story, or characters, you can put them in your review.**

**Well, new chapter will be up next week or possibly earlier. I don't know what my schedule is, so maybe or maybe not. **

**Well, Duchess Shadowthorne OUT! Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
